


Menteuse.

by AngelicaR2



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, L’Échange des princesses | The Royal Exchange (2017)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Lies, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Truth, Unrequited Love, Versailles - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [L’Échange des princesses] : Drabble. “C'est supposé être un mensonge réconfortant, et Anne Marie Victoire aimerait vraiment pouvoir y croire, mais elle n'a plus l'âge de croire à ce pieux mensonge : que le roi l'aime et qu'elle ne va pas partir. Parce que c'est tout, sauf la vérité.”





	Menteuse.

Anne Marie Victoire aime beaucoup Mme de Ventadour, c'est un fait.

 

Et le sentiment est partagé manifestement.

 

Mais si c'est le cas entre elles deux, ce n'est pas vrai en toute situation.

 

Ce n'est pas vrai en ce qui concerne le roi.

 

Il ne l'aime pas, et même si cela la fait souffrir, Anne Marie Victoire a fini par le comprendre.

 

Et cela malgré ce que Mme de Ventadour n'a pas cessé de lui dire et de lui répéter, malgré ses propres illusions à elle aussi.

 

Non, maintenant, elle le sait, il ne l'a jamais aimée, il ne l'aime pas, et il ne l'aimera jamais.

 

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle ne sait même pas si savoir la raison de ce désamour la réconforterait ou lui ferait encore plus mal, elle ne sait même pas si elle veut savoir ou non, mais elle sait que c'est bien le cas.

 

Son amour pour le roi ne sera jamais réciproque.

 

Elle n'a que quatre ans, et pourtant elle le sait déjà.

 

Alors qu'elle sait que son frère et mort, et qu'ils vont la renvoyer, Mme de Ventadour lui dit une chose.

 

Elle lui _ment_.

 

Lui dit quelque chose de faux, prétend que ses parents souhaitent la voir à la frontière, et Anne Marie Victoire sait parfaitement qu'il n'en  est rien.

 

Si elle avait eu besoin d'une autre preuve disant que son histoire en France est finie, Mme de Ventadour vient tout juste de la lui apporter.

 

C'est supposé être un mensonge réconfortant, et Anne Marie Victoire aimerait vraiment pouvoir y croire, mais elle n'a plus l'âge de croire à ce pieux mensonge : que le roi l'aime et qu'elle ne va pas partir. Parce que c'est tout, sauf la vérité.

 

Mme  de Ventadour est une menteuse, et Anne Marie Victoire ne lui en veut même pas, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a toujours fait  cela  que pour la protéger, parce qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle tient à elle.

 

Et de toute façon, Mme de Ventadour n'est pas la seule menteuse de l'histoire, Anne Marie Victoire en est une aussi, pour avoir pendant tout ce temps entretenu ce mensonge, quant à l'amour que le roi était supposé éprouver pour elle, un amour qui n'a en réalité jamais existé.

 

Un amour qu'elle seule a ressenti. 

 

Et ce serait un mensonge que de dire qu'elle n'en souffre pas, mais désormais, puisque les masques sont tombés, elle peut l'accepter.

 

Elle s'est menti à elle-même pendant tellement de temps  qu'elle ne sait elle-même presque plus comment faire pour ne plus le faire.

 

Et soudain, elle brise le silence et tout les mensonges qu'elle et Mme de Ventadour ont laissé exister pendant tout ce temps.

 

Et elle cesse de mentir.

 

«  Le roi ne m'aime pas, pas vrai  ? »

 

Et, alors que Mme de Ventadour ne répond pas, Anne Marie Victoire ne se se n t pas en paix, ni heureuse, mais au moins,  il n'y a plus aucun mensonge entre elles, ou en elle. 

 

El le va partir, elle va rentrer, et toute cette histoire sera bientôt finie.


End file.
